Facing the Past
by Cain Loasa
Summary: First off this is a girl Yugi fanfic so if you don't like a girl Yugi don't read this. 2 years after Yugi's Grandpa died she was left to run the GameShop with her best friend Matako Morugoma, but when something bad happens after they start dating, Yugi has to put the Millennium Puzzle back on to get back she lost. Will she succeed or will she fall into the Shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matako and a few other characters. Also if you don't like a girl Yugi don't read this.

Matako and Yugi were quickly walking to their last class of the day, they didn't need a detention since Friday was the busiest day of the week and they were the only ones that worked on the weekdays. Yugi looked at Matako beside her, on his face was only an expression of determination, they could see the gym a few steps ahead and they ran quicker than they ever dared to while in school. They plowed into the gym and sat down on a bench together as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. Matako and Yugi were smiling at each other and Yugi laughed quietly.

"I've been noticing that for awhile now we've cutting it close with getting to class lately." Yugi told Matako

"Okay, maggots get dressed for gym, today we're are play dodge-ball, and the team captain are Matako and Gainka with Matako getting the first pick." Their teacher yelled at the top of his lungs

Matako and Yugi walked towards the back of the changing room found an empty stall and went in. Yugi was used to having Matako around when she was partially unclothed mainly because they had known each other since childhood, even before everyone could tell that she was a girl, but he always treated her the same way as a best friend. He never acted differently around the rest of their friend as he did when was just the two of them alone, he might be a little bit more romantic with only her around and he would always listen to her problems, but to her that was how he always was, same old caring, thoughtful, hopelessly a romantic Matako Morugoma. Yugi always thought back to when all of the girls around school would be asking him out, asking him to go to the ball with them, or just trying to be seen with him, but he never really paid a lot of attention to them.

"Do I have something in my teeth Yugi?" Matako asked her

"What, no nothing's there, but could I ask you something?" She ask him

"Yeah, lay it on me little Yugi." He told her

At first when they first met they thought it was amazing that they were born on the same day as each other, but the second Matako had figured out that Yugi was at least an hour younger than him he had called her little Yugi. First Yugi was annoyed by it, but after she figured it was Matako's term of affection towards her she began to like it.

"Why do you never date any girls?" Yugi asked Matako

"Why would I need a girlfriend if I have you?" He told her

"Where's my shirt you know the green short sleeved one." Yugi told him trying to get off the topic now that she had her answer

"Yeah, and I found it." Matako told her

Matako reached under the bench in the changing room, tossed it to Yugi, and he quickly slipped on his shirt. Yugi couldn't help but stare at how Matako's body fitting shirt seemed to enhance his muscle tone. Yugi gently touched Matako muscles, she tried to make it look like an accident, but from the smile on his face she guessed that he knew it wasn't an accident.

"Come on we better get to the gym or coach Vadese will yell at us." Yugi told him while try to not show that she was blushing

"You know we got nothing to worry about Yugi." Matako told her

Yugi smile slightly as she and Matako walked towards the gym, when they got to the gym everyone cheered, and the team were chosen with Yugi and Matako on the same team as always. The thing was that if they weren't on the same team Yugi wasn't really any good, and Matako wouldn't hit Yugi and he wouldn't let anyone else hit her either. The two teams went to the different sides of the gym the game started and Matako protected Yugi like he always did. After an hour gym was over, and Matako and Yugi were back in the same changing room changing into their regular clothes.

"You know that you don't have to protect me all the time." Yugi told Matako

"Yeah I know but ever since you put the Millennium Puzzle away when your Grandpa died I don't want to lose you too. You two were like the actual family that I always wanted since my mom is an alcoholic, and now all I have is you Yugi." Matako told her

Yugi hugged Matako tightly and as his arms slipped around her waist she felt like she could stay there in his arms forever. They walked towards the front entrance of the school, Matako still had his arm around Yugi's waist, but she didn't care. She always wished that he would act like this towards her, right now she loved the attention, but she didn't know in the long run if it would always be like this. They were halfway to the Game Shop when six people each with a gun and a knife ambushed them, Matako jumped in between Yugi and the ambushers, his necklace glowed brightly, and the Millennium Rod appeared full size in his hand.

"Let's see what should I do to you?" Matako asked the ambushers

They fired five bullets at Matako and Yugi, Matako slammed the Millennium Rod into the ground, and an invisible barrier refracted the bullets at the ambushers taking four of them down. The other two took out their knives and started to swing at Matako but he easily dodged the swings while ripping the Millennium Rod out of the ground.

"Paralyzing blast." Matako yelled

The invisible wave of something Yugi couldn't explain hit the ambusher, first they started to shake violently, and then they fell to the ground.

"Get onto my back so we can quickly get to the Game Shop." Matako told Yugi

After Yugi got onto Matako back, Matako quickly ran towards the Game Shop easily dodging anybody in his way, and Yugi had her arms wrapped tightly around Matako chest. Yugi hoped that Matako didn't notice that she was blushing since he had his hand on her ass, so far she didn't think that he knew, but she happy that she wasn't wearing a skirt today. When they got to Game Shop they saw people going in and out with stuff in their hands, they quickly walked inside and relaxed when they saw that Joey and Mia were behind the counter.

"You two can take the weekend off, you guys deserve it since it's also the both of your birthday tomorrow, and you guys should spend time together away from the shop." Mia told them

"Yeah, we got it handled here so just go have some fun." Joey told them

Neither Matako nor Yugi needed to be told twice, but they quickly ran up to Yugi room so they could change out of their school clothes into something more comfortable. Yugi chose to wear a pink skirt, a loose blue shirt, and heels, and Matako chose his usual black v-neck t-shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of Lakais. Yugi and Matako quickly descended the stairs, Yugi hugged both Joey and Mia, and her and Matako walked out the Game Shop. Joey and Mia smiled at each other and the easy ability to get those two to go out because they both liked each other but they didn't want to ruin their friendship. It also didn't help that both Matako and Yugi were both oblivious to the fact at most of the time but Yugi and Matako have both shown clues that they like each other to the other.

"If only Matako would stop dragging his feet and asked Yugi out." Mia told Joey

"It's partly Yugi needing to help him along, we all know that he only wants to protect Yugi and dating her is on his mind but it's not his first priority." Joey replied

"Let's just agree to help them out indirectly." Mia told him

"Agreed." Joey told Mia

Yugi and Matako walked into the arcade a couple blocks away from the Game Shop to play some games real quick before they went to the restaurant that Matako made reservations for them on Monday, but after they left the shop he quickly changed the reservation from four people to just two. Yugi, Matako, Joey, and Mia usually hung out here after school when Yugi and Matako closed up the shop for the day, and since it was just the two of them there Yugi liked that Matako had all of his attention towards her. They quickly found the Dance Dance Revolution 4 arcade they usually played when they came here alone, Yugi picked one of her favorite songs, the song started slowly with a few beats every so often, but then it started to speed up and soon Matako and Yugi were moving with barely a break. When the song ended sweat was beaded along Yugi's forehead, they walked over to the next game they usually played next which was a semi-difficult two player shooting game, and they quickly started. The game went on for a while since they were well practiced with working together from work at the Game Shop to videogames, and also since Matako never seemed to miss hitting the animals head taking down the big points while Yugi took down the littler game. By the time they were done they played every game at least twice, they headed out towards the restaurant finally, the weather outside had gotten colder, but luckily Matako had picked up their jackets before they left the Game Shop. After they slipped on their jackets they started to quickly walk towards the restaurant since the reservation was for thirty minutes later, and the restaurant was fifty minutes away.

"When I don't want to be late I am." Matako said

"Don't worry Matako, I see the restaurant, and it's just a little ways away." Yugi told him

They sped up, plowed through the doors, and the hostess looked at them like they were crazy. Yugi looked at the hostess, when she saw that it was Gainka, and when she looked around she saw that the restaurant was being worked by all students.

"Is this restaurant completely worked by students?" Yugi asked Matako

"Yeah it's surprising what students can do when we just work together." Matako told her

"You have a reservation for two, right?" Gainka asked Matako

"Yeah, thanks for changing it on such a short notice Gainka." Matako told her

"It wasn't a problem, now if you two would please follow me, and I'll show you to your seats." Gainka told them

As Yugi followed Matako and Gainka towards the back of the restaurant where the band was playing, every waiter and waitress that knew her either waved or they said hello before quickly walking towards the kitchen.

` "This is a nice place, but who's in charge?" Yugi asked Gainka

"You're sitting with him." Gainka told her

"Matako are you really in charge of this whole place?" Yugi asked him

"You could say, and really Gainka?" Matako asked her

"She asked, I told, but what can I say I'm evil." Gainka laughed

"Yes, yes you are, and are you ready to order Yugi?" Matako asked her

"It's not that easy Matako, how does everything have to look so delicious?" Yugi asked

"You can thank Kitrina, did you know she could cook a great flounder?" Gainka told her

"Yeah, have you noticed that all the kids here except Gainka were some of the biggest bullies at our school?" Matako asked

"Not to be rushing you or anything, but are you two ready to order?" Gainka asked

"Yeah, I would like the Tomato Bisque." Yugi told her

"I would like the flounder with sweet orange sauce and with season vegetables on the side." Matako told her

"What would you like to drink?" Gainka asked them

"I would like some water, if you have any" Yugi told her "Matako did do you really bring your deck?"

"I would like some fruit punch, and no, I don't it's still at the Game Shop you can ask Mia right now." Matako told her while standing up and showing her his hands

"I don't need to because I believe that you say that you don't have your deck with you." Yugi told him

"I'll be back with your guys orders play nice now you hearing me?" Gainka asked them before walking away

Yugi watched as Gainka disappeared into the kitchen and when she was sure Gainka wasn't going to come out of kitchen any time soon she turned back around.

"You okay Yugi?" Matako asked her

"Yeah, whose idea was it to start this restaurant?" Yugi asked him

"Mine mainly, but Gainka chipped in with a bunch of the details." Matako told her as their food was brought to them

"That was quick." Yugi said

"The chefs here specialize in speed and accuracy thanks to Kitrina's training." Matako told her

The rest of the time passed in a silence with only the occasional waiter coming by to refill their drinks and the band playing a smooth jazz behind them, and when they were done their check came. Matako took the check and was about to put his credit card in when Yugi stopped him.

"You made all of this possible in the first place so I should be the one to pay for this." Yugi told him

"Really Yugi, you know I would never make you pay when we go to a restaurant." Matako told while slipping his credit card onto the check

One of the waiters came by and took the check. Yugi sighed making Matako look at her, Yugi smiled, but she was surprised when Matako kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Matako?" Yugi asked him a little surprised

"I love you Yugi, and I hope you love me too." He told her

"I do Matako, but if we start dating could we slow it down a bit?" Yugi asked Matako

"Of course, and really people don't you all have jobs to do?" Matako asked every waiter and waitress that was watching them

They quickly walked away t continue what they were doing making Yugi laugh slightly.

"What do you want to do next?" Matako asked Yugi

"Maybe we could walk around for a bit, I'm feeling kind of bloated, but you get to choose where we walk." Yugi replied

"Well, I hear that Shinto Park is beautiful at night." Matako told her

"Okay then, what is it that we are waiting for?" Yugi asked him

Matako couldn't help but smile as he slid out the seat and help Yugi up, and then they walked out of the restaurant towards Shinto Park.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Memory

When Yugi and Matako got to Shinto Park they found a familiar path that they would usually walk during the day, but when Yugi saw it now she could help but gasp.

"Wow, I thought this place was beautiful during the day, but the night time has trumped that thought." Yugi sighed

"Yeah, I think the street light cast a subtle yet kind of romantic glow on the path, and I thought this would be the perfect place for us to walk around for awhile and talk." Matako told her

Yugi shivered slightly through her jacket and at sight of this even though she protested it Matako made her put his jacket on too. She usually didn't notice the scars on Matako's arms but in the dim glow of the light behind him, the dreadful things that made their way up his arm were in plain sight easily, and she couldn't help but remember the day clearly even though it was two years ago. She had been excited because after she had gotten out of the shower she had noticed pair of small breast on her chest that weren't noticeable a few days ago, she quickly got dressed, and ran down to the floor of her house that was also the storefront for the Game Shop. She had almost ran into her Grandfather, but she easily spun around him thanks to her practice at a local ballet school, and grabbed her phone off of the counter. Yugi quickly found Matako's number in her contact list, she usually talked to him or Mia about these kinds of things, but since Mia was out of town with her family Yugi didn't want to bother her. AS she heard the tone go off while her phone dialed Matako's, soon she heard his voicemail go off outside her door, and the only reason she heard was because Matako and Yugi agreed to have their phone as loud as it could go outside of school so if one of them called the other would hear their phone no matter where they were at. Yugi walked to the back door of the store, she opened the door, and she dropped her phone when she saw what was there.

She screamed so loud that her Grandpa came quickly around the corner and when he saw who was laying by the door he quickly got Yugi away from there. To Yugi's surprise her grandpa easily lifted Matako nearly limp body up and carried him to the living off to the side of the GameShop , as her grandpa called the paramedics Yugi did her best to clean off Matako's face and while when she she spotted a piece of a broken nail in one of the gashes on his left arm. She gently dug it out and put on a napkin as her grandpa came back into the room.

"The paramedics are on their way Yugi, but who would something like this to him?" He told her

"It could have been his mother in another drunken rage


	3. Chapter 3: Pulled Back

When Yugi woke up the next morning, she smelled sausage, waffles, bacon, and orange juice. She came quickly down the stair and saw Matako in front of the stove, and when he saw Yugi he smiled.

"Did you sleep well little Yugi?" He asked her

"Yeah, you know I would've helped you with breakfast if you asked me to." Yugi replied

"I know, but I didn't want to wake you up, you needed the sleep." Matako told her as he platted all the food and set the plates on the table

He pulled out Yugi's chair for her and waited for her to sit before he sat down himself.

"It smells amazing Matako." Yugi told him

"I might be the manager of the restaurant, but I can also cook as long as the food is simple." Matako replied

"Well, that'll be good, and do you have to go back to your house?" Yugi asked him

"I have to get a few changes of clothes if I'm going to stay over for awhile," Matako told her before cutting into his waffle "but don't worry I'll get enough for two weeks."

Yugi smiled at the thought of having Matako to herself since yesterday was their school day since it was Christmas vacation, she knew his mom wouldn't notice that he was gone even on Christmas, so she was excited to be able to spend Christmas with Matako. She took in a deep breath as she thought of something, and she knew if she didn't say it now she would never say it.

"Do you want to move in?" Yugi asked him

Matako looked at Yugi for a little while and for a second she thought he was going to say no, but she was relieved as a smile started across his face.

"Yeah, that sounds like an amazing idea." Matako told her

After he answered her question Yugi couldn't help it as tears spilled down her face, but as Matako gripped her hand she squeezed his hand a little to reassure him. After that breakfast went on in a silence filled with happiness, and as they finished washing the dishes Matako surprised her a little.

"We'll have to go by Joey to get my clothes later today." Matako told her

"Why, what happened between you and your mom?" Yugi asked him

"She kicked me out, but good riddance of that bitch." Matako told her "All she did when I was there was bad mouth you, so I just left and the day after I got a call from Joey that he found all my clothes on his doorstep."

Yugi gently took his hands again and looked him in the eyes before kissing his lips. Matako took her face in his hands as he returned her kiss, but their kiss was cut short by a knock on the door and Matako yanked it open to find Mia leaning heavily against the doorframe. Matako instantly noticed the blood stained on her left sleeve as blood seeped slowly through her hand; he picked her up, and carried her to couch in the middle of the living room. When Yugi saw the condition Mia was in she gasped and sank to knees by Mia's side, she took Mia's hand as Matako rolled up her sleeve to get a better at Mia's wound, and suddenly Matako stood up walked over to one of the walls and punched it. After doing so he reappeared with the first aid kit and sank to his knees beside Yugi, he started to stitch up Mia's when Yugi stopped him, and when he saw what she was pointing at he took the scaple out of the first aid. He cut through Mia's shirt and looked at the burns on her abdomen; he then held his wrist up to the burn marks, and looked from the three dragons on his wrist to the exact three dragons on Mia's abdomen. Matako just shook his head and went back to stitching her arm, when he was done he got to his feet and walked to Yugi's, and she quickly followed him.

"Who are they?" Yugi asked him

"They are a gang that's all you need to know." Matako replied as he entered her room

"No, I want to know why they attacked Mia."Yugi told him

"They are after me, they've always been after me, but they will never get me." Matako told her

Yugi watched Matako as her pulled a pistol out from under her bed and fitted it in the back of his pants, and Yugi was horrified by this.

"I know things about them that could shut them down, and that's why they are after me." Matako told her

Yugi just looked at the guy who she thought she had known, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I need to know if you're with me Yugi." Matako told her

"I need to know one thing at first Matako and I want you to tell me the truth." Yugi told him

"Okay, ask me anything." Matako replied

"Were you in the gang?" Yugi asked him

"I want to shut them down Yugi, they killed my father in cold blood when I was three, so with me they signed they death warrant." Matako told her

"Okay… I'm with you Matako." Yugi told him

"Good, so you will need to meet the team." Matako replied before sending a mass text message

Author Note: I'm accepting Oc's for the story now so send in forms with the outline below

OC Outline:

Name:

Age:

Specialty:

Physical Description:

Backstory:


End file.
